


Культпросвет

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Series: Культура [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Лигуру надоело не понимать современный мир, потому он прочитал словарь в библиотеке и решил подключить к просвящению Хастура.Для начала он пригласил его в кино.





	Культпросвет

-…я тут подумал над тем, что мы же ничего не знаем об этом мире, — Лигур поймал Хастура в коридоре и начал издалека.

Хастур посмотрел на него, изображая заинтересованность с помощью приподнятой брови.

— И я пошел в место, которые смертные называют библатекой… библитекой.

Хастур понимающе кивнул, но все еще молчал, терпеливо ожидая, когда же ему озвучат суть.

— И я узнал много нового. Так вот, — вкрадчиво произнес Лигур, приближаясь и заглядывая в лицо, насколько позволял рост, — я нашел одну штуку… в общем, — он все же смутился, как бы не пытался быть уверенным, — Хастур, ты пойдешь со мной в кино?

— Что та… — по привычке начал Хастур, когда услышал незнакомое слово, но осекся.

Любопытство, присущее почти всем демонам, а также внезапное чувство неловкости из-за теперешней интеллектуальной пропасти между ним и Лигуром заставило просто смущенно ответить: «Да».

***

— Да ради всего плохого, дайте мне уже этот корн! — рявкнул Хастур на опешившего парня у прилавка после того, как между ними произошел короткий диалог, в ходе которого бедняга пытался выяснить, требуют от него корн-дог или поп-корн.

Лигур не встревал в перепалку, наблюдая за ней из темноты, которую сам себе создал в силу профессиональной привычки. Ему было, собственно, плевать на состояние смертного, да и приличная толпа, собравшаясь за ними в очереди, отчего-то пахла раздражительностью и, судя по мыслям, все ближе приближалась к вечным мукам в Аду после смерти. Лигур поморщился, когда на ум пришли слова Кроули о массовых соблазнениях душ. Как это ни хотелось признавать, он оказался прав: это и правда работало.

Хастур все еще пререкался с продавцом, люди падали во грех все больше. Лигур посмотрел на часы и увидев, что их сеанс почти начался, подошел к Хастуру и взял его за локоть, прерывая спор.

— Большой карамельный, — сказал он, сверкнув глазами на окончательно растерявшегося парня, — и два напитка, — после чего сгреб коробку и стаканы и под вздохи толпы, частично раздраженные, частично облегченные, пошел в сторону зала. Хастур последовал за ним.

***

— А о чем фильм? — спросил Хастур, после того, как они сели на места, и Лигур процитировал ему определение фильма из словаря.

— Про вампиров, — ответил Лигур, — кажется, ужасы, называется «Сумерки».

Хастур многозначительно кивнул. А потом свет погас и на стене возникли силуэты.

***

Лигур в очередной раз окунул руку в коробку и столкнулся с рукой Хастура, которая уже была там. Он подвигал пальцами, пытаясь нашарить воздушное, сладкое лакомство, но только перемазался в сиропе и нацеплял острых чешуек нехлопнувших семян. Разочарованный, он попытался вернуть руку, но ему это не удалось. Кажется, Хастур пострадал аналогично, потому что их ладони плотно склеились, и как бы Лигур не тянул, они не рассоединялись. Кажется, перепуганный кассир перестарался и добавил слишком много карамельного сиропа.

— Ты не мог бы отпустить мою руку? — прошипел Хастур.

— Я не могу, — ответил ему Лигур таким же шепотом, — ты слишком сладкий.

Через секунду он осознал, как двусмысленно это звучало и почувствовал, как краснеет.

— В смысле, — попытался оправдаться он, — мне от тебя не оторваться.

Ситуация стала еще более неловкой, к тому же Хастур напряженно молчал, что только накаляло атмосферу.

В конце концов кто-то с заднего ряда вылил на них воду с комментарием: «остыньте уже там, педики». Лигур развернулся, чтобы испепелить хама, но люди в зале и так были недовольны тем, что они общались, а быть выгнанным не хотелось. Фильм оказался на удивление интересным, несмотря на то, что почти с самого начала стало понятно, что это не то, на что они рассчитывали. Даже Хастур внимательно пялился на экран, мужественно сдерживая эмоции. К тому же руки больше не были склеены, и Лигур сделал просто великодушный жест для демона: он отвернулся от обидчиков и сел обратно, уставившись перед собой.

***

Из зала они вышли притихшие, но с приятным ощущением в груди. Кажется, это люди называют удовольствием, но для демонов было странно ощущать его не от злодеяний. Лигур даже украдкой стер выступившие слезы.

— Что означало то слово, которым нас назвали смертные? — спросил Хастур после того, как долго молчал с тех пор, как они вышли из кинотеатра.

Он вошел во вкус от получения новых знаний и больше не стеснялся спрашивать, когда его что-то интересовало. Лигур остановился и снова почувствовал себя неловко, вспомнив инцидент, который уже почти выветрился из головы.

— Это… — ответил он тихо, пытаясь подобрать слова, — в общем, они подумали, что мы пара.

— Почему? — нахмурился Хастур в попытке осознать.

— Ну… потому что они услышали мои слова и… не так поняли. Они подумали, что мы… в общем, «испытываем влечение к лицам своего пола», — процитировал он. — Это я в словаре прочитал.

— Ого, — прокомментировал Хастур с неоднозначной интонацией, — а что ты еще там прочитал?

— Много чего, — ответил застигнутый врасплох Лигур.

Ему что, нужно перечислить все слова, которые он узнал?

— А что еще было написано про… влечение и пол, ну ты понял.

Лигур поднял на него глаза, Хастур смотрел на него, склонив голову, и чуть улыбался. Лигур в этот момент многое понял.

— Ох, — только и смог ответить он, потянувшись к губам Хастура своими.

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая логическая часть - Смотреть на небо


End file.
